


You're Alive

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dorian almost dying, Iron bull to the rescue, M/M, slightly gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venitori track on Dorian. He survives of course after being rescued by the Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Alive

Can I request a fic of Bull and the Chargers saving Dorian from his near death experience after being attacked by the Venatori (post trespasser)?

"Chief! There's a letter for you here!" 

Bull turned his head, looking at Krem as he waved a small sealed piece of parchment around.

"Bring it here!" He shouted as he took a "sip" of his drink.

"Here." Krem handed it to him as he sat down next to him.

Bull put his drink down before he looked at the seal. Bull noted that seal didn't belong to Dorian but someone else in the imperium. He opened the letter up and skimmed over at first before reading it throughly. Bull crumbled the letter as he stood up from his spot at the table. He walked over to bar keep and payed for the drinks they had consumed during the evening.

"Done already Chief?" 

Bull slightly turned his head towards Krem. "Get the Chargers. We've got a job to do."

Krem was instantly on his feet and started rushing around gathering the Chargers. They met Bull outside the tavern, all of the Chargers were excited to hear about this new job they may or may not have. Bull was righting the straps on one of the horses saddles as Krem approached him

"So Chief, what's the job?"

"Venitori."

The Chargers fell silent for a moment as Bull finished righting the straps on the saddle, turning towards them.

"They've gone after Dorian...Mae said that they've got plans to kill him. They plan to attack him on his way to.." Bull sighed as he crossed his arms. "They know the route that he usually takes to our supposed "safe" house. I'd planned to meet him there tomorrow and it's about a day ride from his home. He'll most likely be on his way there right now. We need to beat them to him..no matter what it takes."

All of the Chargers nodded, sounds of agreement escaped their mouths as Krem turned to look at them. 

"You hear the man! Let's go save a vint!"

Bull smiled. "Alright! Now let's go and don't forget Chargers! Horns up!"

"Horns up!" They echoed with pride.

Bull secured his axe onto his back before setting out to the ambushes planned location. He knew he had to beat the Venitori there, for Dorian's sake but would he make it in time.

~*~

Dorian knew about the attack but had shrugged it off. He had hired some men to act as bodyguards, to put Mea's conscience at ease, on his journey even though he'd prefer to travel alone. They rode down the path to the usually meeting point when an arrow suddenly shot out from the tree line. It hit Dorian's horse in the neck causing the horse to rear its head and toss Dorian off of its back. Dorian hit the ground with a thud, whacking his head slightly which caused the world around him to become a bit blurry. The blurriness didn't last very long and he was soon able to get back on his feet to fight. Dorian grabbed his staff and started to fight off his attackers. The men he had hired had managed to kill about three of the attackers while Dorian had only managed to kill only one. Dorian suddenly heard some movement behind him and spun around narrowing avoiding being skewered by an attackers blade. The blade, however, hit his arm however slightly leaving a deep cut on his forearm. Dorian looked at his to find blood gushing from it.

"Ha!" Dorian scoffed as he stepped back. "You'll have to do much better than that!" Dorian began to summon a fire glyph when his whole body jolted violently, causing him to drop his staff. His mana had suddenly stopped flowing throughout his body. His fell to his knees hugging himself as his body began to quake and shiver. He looked around to find the men laying on the ground dead. Dorian took a few deep breaths before his vision started to become hazier and hazier.

"W-what...is t-this..."

One of the men laughed. "This stupid cunt doesn't even know what we coated our blades in! Ha!"

"Of course you twit! How I was to know what my attackers would coat their blades in!?" Dorian thought to himself before he fell forward. He now lay flat on the ground trying to move as his body started to go numb.

"MageBane! That's what!"

"Magebane huh? That silly poison southerns use? Guess I'm screwed then...sorry I couldn't make Bull..." Dorian thought to himself as the world around him slowly started to fade out. 

"Hey! Who are-" Shouting, that was all Dorian could heard now. "Stop! Arugh!!!" He could barely even hear the sound of bodies hitting the ground. Suddenly two large, calloused hands lifted him up, holding him. Dorian recognized the scent of the man and curled up into his chest, letting a small whimper escape his lips. 

"I got you Kadan..I got you..."

Dorian relaxed slightly upon hearing Bulls voice. He eventually blacked out entirely, going limp in Bulls arms. 

~*~

Dorian awoke in a familiar bedroom. He sat up slightly, looking around the room as the doors opened. He watched as Bull entered, following his every moment. Eventually Bull came over to him and gently placed his hand on Dorian's chest, forcing him to lay down again.

"You need to rest Kadan. A good amount of the poison is still in your system."

Dorian whimpered a bit before Bull brought a small cup of water to his mouth. "Drink." He obeyed and swallowed some of the icy cold water. The water tasted amazing, parching his dry throat. Bull inform him that the poison had dehydrated him a bit which now explained why Dorian felt like utter shit. 

"H-h-how l-long...w-"

"Three days." Bull looked at him, placing his hand on Dorian's cheek and gently cupping his face. "That's how long you were out Dorian...The healers were afraid that you wouldn't make it."

Dorian nuzzled Bulls hand slightly placing his own over top. "I'm sorry if I scared you Bull..."

Bulls eye filled with concern as he spoke with a much softer tone. "Dorian...I was scared shitless that I wouldn't make it to you on time...I didn't...I couldn't lose you. If Mae hadn't sent a letter to me about this...then I would never have known."

Dorian could feel the tears building up in his eyes as he lunged toward him. Bull grabbed him and pulled him close as Dorian buried his face into his chest. He could feel Dorian's tears against his skin as he started to rub the mans back. The two of them knew that something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. Both thought that they'd be more prepared for it when it actually did happen. They ended up spending hours in each other's arms. Bull refused to release Dorian from his grasp. Eventually Dorian pushed himself away from Bull, just enough to look into his eye. 

"Iron Bull?"

Bull cocked an eyebrow, looking at him oddly as he responded. "Yes....?"

"It seems I am in of a proper bodyguard. I've heard wondrous tales about you. I'd like to hire you if that's alright?"

Bull smiled kissing Dorian on the head. "Depends, how you gonna pay me?"

Dorian smirked, chuckling softly while tracing the outline of Bulls jaw. "You will receive your first payment once I've recovered."

"That's the Kadan I know!" He kissed Dorian on the the lips.

"Same goes for you, Amatus." 

They smiled and gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity. 

"He's still alive...and here in my arms, I will never leave his side again. Never again." The words he thought echoed throughout his mind as he laid with his Kadan nestled safely in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this :D


End file.
